Stupid Wanker
by ladyluckx13
Summary: Harry lets his male ego get the best of him at Quiddich practice. Will Ginny allow him to get away with it. M for Language and Sexual Content. H/G


"Stupid wanker," Ginny muttered as she pulled her Quidditch gear over her head. Since Angelina had graduated two years ago, Ginny remained the only girl on the team and found herself always changing alone after practice. Hermione usually came in to talk to her after games, which she enjoyed, but no one came to practice besides the team.

Ginny threw her protective gear at the nearby locker and once again cursed his existence. _He can be such a bloody prat, _she thought to herself as her nerves calmed a bit. Harry Potter had once again humiliated her in front of her teammates and therefore demeaned her as a person.

Just the thought of what he said 'the only reason she's on the team is because she's smokin' made her blood boil. She never knew Harry to be that kind of a person and her heart ached after it's recent break.

She was thrown from her thoughts when she heard the door slam open. Jumping a little and pulling her towel closer to her body she turned to see the prat himself. "What do you want, Harry?" she demanded angrily, her eyes narrowing as she stood up from the bench and faced him.

"Look, Gin-" he began, but Ginny cut him off. She didn't want to hear whatever he had to say.

"Who the hell do you think you are saying shit like that to our teammates. You didn't just demoralize me, but you demoralized yourself as well. Do you know how hurtful that statement was? I have talent and I know that, but to hear it from the man I love," she immediately shut up. _Oh shit, did he hear that? _She was hoping he missed that last bit of the sentence, but she was pretty sure he heard it.

Sure enough when she looked up at Harry, his jaw had dropped open and a look of utter astonishment crossed his face. "The man you what?" he asked, wanting to hear it again, just to be sure.

Ginny sneered at him and turned around to face her locker. Meanwhile, Harry felt his pants grow a little tighter as he thought of tearing that towel from her body and showing her how truly smoking hot she was and she could prove her talent. _Stop it, Potter _he thought to himself as he shook his head violently, but the thought came too late. By the time he realized what he was doing, he had grabbed Ginny's arms and spun her around to face him and pressed her up against the locker and leaned in, touching his lips to hers in a hormone induced frenzy.

Ginny froze for a moment, but before she knew what she was doing she had flung her arms around his neck and ran her hands through his dark, unruly hair. She moaned lightly into the kiss and felt Harry's arms go tighter around her slim figure. As he felt his body push against hers he couldn't help but notice the little amount of clothing between them. He wanted to feel her nude body against his, just the thought of it tightened his pants.

Ginny felt his erection pushing lightly against her stomach and moaned before moving her hand slowly down his body until her small, feminine hands were resting lightly on the bulge in his jeans. She sighed slightly when she heard him moan. Their attraction was becoming inevitable and both could see it.

"Ginny," Harry's voice came out almost breathless and full of lust. Ginny almost wet herself just by the sound of his voice.

She pulled away for a moment and looked into his eyes, "Even though I want to kill you half the time... I want you to make love to me now," she said with breathy tone.

She looked up at him and batted her eyelashes before slowly letting her towel fall from her body. She peered up at him nervously just in time to see his eyes pop out of his head and jaw drop to the floor.

"You're just as beautiful as I imagined," he said, a small smile plastered on his face.

"You've imagined me naked?" she asked, blushing furiously.

Harry nodded his head, "Just about every time I touch myself," he said letting out a gasp when he realized what he'd just said. _Bloody hell, did I really just tell her that? _he thought to himself.

Ginny stared at Harry in disbelief. All she really wanted was to tear his clothes off and have her way with him, but decided to play coy instead. She picked up the towel and took a step toward Harry before turning and walking to the showers and turning when she arrived at the curtain and waving him over seductively.

Harry's heart stopped and he slowly peeled the clothes from his body and nervously walked over to the shower he saw Ginny just walk into.

He peeled the curtain away and Ginny peered over her shoulder and smiled at him before running her hands through her vibrantly auburn hair. Harry stared longingly at her body before tripping into the shower. Ginny giggled as he stumbled and turned when he righted himself. Harry gave her a silly, lopsided grin, and she bit her lower lip seductively before moving toward him and offering her hand. He laughed, wondering why their roles were suddenly reversed. She took his hands and pulled him to her, crashing her lips against his in a passionate kiss.

They were both loving the feel of their bodies pushed up against one another and Ginny took this opportunity to let her hands do some exploring of Harry's body. It was all that she expected and more. He had a fit body, and though he wasn't exactly chiseled, it was very sexy. She elicited a throaty moan as Harry's hands found her breasts. He growled almost inaudibly at her and crushed his lips to her and a searing, needy kiss. She pulled herself closer to him and got up on her tip toes so she could feel his member between her legs. Harry involuntarily thrust his hips against her and she let out a shaking breath. He smiled to himself for a moment before pushing Ginny up against the stall door and lifting her up a bit.

Without another world Harry thrust his member into Ginny's aching wetness. Being a virgin, Ginny didn't expect to feel the pain she felt, and tried to keep it silent, but when she let out a small scream Harry immediately froze. "Are you alright?" he asked suddenly looking very frazzled and afraid.

Ginny took a moment and then nodded her head when lowered her body onto him. He moaned heavily and allowed his eyes to roll back into his head, "Fuck, Gin," he said practically breathless as he opened his eyes to look at her before thrusting in again. Ginny let out a sexy, throaty moan that Harry immediately responded to with another thrust.

Before either knew it, Harry was slamming deep into Ginny and she was accepting him, trying to control her breast from bouncing all over.

"Ah, I'm going to cum," Harry said in a strangled voice.

Ginny sighed and retorted, "Cum in me, Harry."

Harry let out what seemed to be a small scream as he thrust one final time into Ginny before exploding. Ginny looked at him and smiled as he let his forehead rest against hers. "Maybe I should yell at you more often," he teased before gently letting his lips touch hers.

There wasn't much talking left to do after that. Both were tired from the Quidditch and the sex. They both slid out of the shower and put their muggle clothes on. Ginny peered up to look at him, but every time he looked back she would turn her eyes away, making Harry chuckle a bit. When Ginny was fully dressed and was running a brush through her hair, Harry walked over to her as she stood in front of the mirror and let his lips gently touch her collarbone. She smiled at their reflection.

"Perhaps tomorrow I could give you another private lesson," he said as he let his hand travel down to rub lightly against her womanhood.

"You know what they say," Ginny said, turning around to smile at Harry, "practice makes perfect." Harry smiled and nodded his head before gently letting his lips graze hers before grabbing her hand and leaving the locker room hand in hand with the girl of his dreams.


End file.
